Personal computers typically include an optical disc drive capable of reading data from and writing data to an optical disc. Any type of data may be stored on an optical disc, for example, computer programming, electronic application files, audio files, image files, video files, etc.
Because of the wide variety of data that may be recorded on an optical disc, it is the general practice to produce a label for the disc that indicates what type of data or specific content is stored on the disc. Consequently, an optical disc may have a data side on which the disc drive reads and writes data and an opposite label side on which labeling for the disc or its contents may be disposed.
In the past, optical discs have been labeled by the user writing directly on the label side of the disc or by producing an adhesive label that could be adhered to the label side of the disc.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.